


Selalu Tony

by L_mouss



Series: Request on Facebook [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'VE WARN YOU, M/M, So rotten you'll hurt your teeth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Steve tidak menyukai upacara pernikahan.From the prompt of "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"untukAtsuidari prompt jaman doeloe.





	Selalu Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).



> don't own avenger, don't make money from it.

Steve benci upacara pernikahan. Setiap kali dia harus menghadirinya, suasana hatinya selalu buruk. Sama seperti hari ini, dia harus duduk di bagian tengah, terhimpit anak muda dan orang tua yang tidak begitu ia kenal, mengenakan pakaian yang ukurannya begitu kecil di tubuhnya dan benar-benar kepanasan.

Ugh. Dan dia harus melihat dua orang merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini, seolah-olah mereka istimewa. Steve bisa menyebutkan 1001 alasan kenapa mereka tidak istimewa. Bahwa Steve Rogers lebih berhak berdiri di sana.

_Ya, tapi tidak ada yang ingin menikahimu Steve._

Steve sangat ingin keluar dari sini. Dia ingin pulang ke apartemennya, tidur dan melupakan hari ini. Dia tidak bisa menahan desah kelegaannya begitu acara berlanjut ke resepsi pernikahan. Itu artinya dia tidak perlu duduk lagi dan dia bisa menyendiri dari keramaian ini.

Dia tengah memillah makanan mana yang ingin dia makan, sambil memikirkan alasan yang akan dia berikan untuk kabur nanti. Tiba-tiba seseorang beriri di sampingnya, mengambil makanan di piringnya, kemudian berkata, “Kau baru mengubur kucing ya sampai wajahmu seperti itu?”

“Stark,” dia merebut kembali makanannya. “Ambil makananmu sendiri. Jaraknya sejauh tanganmu saja.”

Steve tidak perlu melirik Tony untuk melihat rengutan di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu sudah empat dekade tapi bersikap seperti empat tahun.

“Tapi dari mana aku tahu mana yang enak kalau aku tak mengambil punyamu? Lidahmu jauh lebih baik daripada lidahku.”

Steve mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan implikasi ucapannya. Tony tidak pernah merasakan lidahnya, meski Steve sering memimpikannya. “Itu adalah alasan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutmu. Kau bisa mengambil makanan yang sama dengan PIRINGMU SENDIRI!”

Dia mungkin sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi Tony sampai lelaki itu terdiam. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka.

“Uh... oke. Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu hari ini?” Tony mulai melihatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Steve kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Lebih cepat dia memilih, lebih cepat dia memakan. Dan lebih cepat dia habiskan, lebih cepat dia pulang ke apartemennya. Dia bisa merasakan pening di kepalanya, bercampur dengan rasa sabar yang semakin menipis.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dan tali kesabarannya akan putus.

“Aw... kau melukaiku. Kita teman Steve, kau bisa menceritakan padaku apapun yang mengganggumu.”

Steve melepaskan piringnya ke atas meja. Beberapa makanan jatuh ke tanah. “Semuanya Tony! Semuanya. Kau! Pesta Ini! Mempelainya! Altarnya! Bajunya! Bajuku! Makanan ini! UGH!!! Semuanya!”

Mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Steve ingin segera pergi dari sini. Persetan dengan makanannya. Rasa malu amat memuncah di tubuhnya, merayap ke wajahnya hingga kulitnya memerah.

Tony menahan lengannya. “Tunggu sebentar Steve.” Matanya memicing seolah dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai—“Kau... cemburu ya?”

“Enak saja—” Steve mencoba mengelak, namun Tony sudah selangkah di depannya. Tony selalu selangkah di depannya. Itulah mengapa Steve tahu Tony tidak akan pernah diraihnya.

“Oh.” Tony tertawa. Bahagia. Hanya dia yang bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain seperti ini. “Kau benar-benar cemburu pada mereka.”

Steve menarik lengannya. Dia ingin mengubur wajahnya di lengannya, dan berteriak sampai rasa malu itu bisa keluar bersama dengan volume suaranya. Tapi dia hanya mengusap wajahnya, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan perhatian orang lain mengganggunya.

Dia berbalik melangkah pergi. Nanti saja dia sampaikan rasa maafnya kepada kedua mempelai. Nanti saja dia hadapi dampak kejadian mengerikan ini. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

Tony menahannya. Selalu Tony. “Kau tahu Steve. Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menikah, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kita bisa menikah dalam minggu ini Stevie.”

Steve mematung. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering hingga menelan ludah saja begitu menyakitkan. Tony bercanda kan? Tolong bilang Tony bercanda. Steve yakin hatinya masih bisa bertahan apabila Tony bercanda, meski retakan di sana akan bertambah besar. Tapi jika Tony tidak bercanda... entahlah. Mungkin Steve akan mati berdiri.

“Steve...?”

Steve berbalik. Tony menatapnya dengan... kelembutan yang tidak pernah dia lihat di sana. Lima tahun berlalu sejak dia mengenalnya, dan baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Tony.

Tony mendekatinya. Dia mengambil tangan Steve kemudian berlutut pada satu kaki. “Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi... Steve. Maukah kau menjadi milikku, selamanya?”

Orang-orang menatap mereka. Beberapa menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan, beberapa mengeluarkan suara terkejut, dan beberapa meneteskan air mata. Fokus Steve hanya ada di depannya, untuk satu pria yang selalu berada di bagian terdepan dalam kepalanya. Tony. Selalu Tony.

Dia mungkin menangis. Atau tertawa. Atau gemetar. Steve tidak ingat. Yang dia ingat adalah mengatakan ya di depan semua orang, kemudian merasakan bibir Tony untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia tidak mati berdiri. Jantungnya terus berdenyut, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Dan Steve hidup untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 END

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after not sleeping for a whole day. Wrote it on a seminar and bored and having one hell of a headache. And hello, wrote it in my seminar notebook. lol, priority. The idea has been planted in my brain for a whole year, but never took my hand to write it. Lol.
> 
> Note: Dari perspektif Steve, Tony itu sempurna... but we know he ain’t. But here’s the piece from his view. 
> 
> Love you sis. Hope you enjoy this. Before Avengers 4 ruin everything.


End file.
